Jumper: A Daughter Kidnapped
by Marie King
Summary: Millie and Davy's daughter is kidnapped a month before her wedding. Her captor is a person the couple knows very well Hyancinth Pope with their daughter's life at stake Millie and Davy must use all of their resources to save her before it's too late


Millie still couldn't believe her daughter Lennie was getting married she was extremely proud of her and so was Davy.

Lennie's fiancé was Case Walters he was an American expatriate like them Case had lived in the same town as them and had also went to the same high school as Lennie in Paris.

He, was warm, open minded, sweet and caring.

She couldn't of asked for a better man to marry her daughter.

The two had been dating since they were sophomores in high school.

Case proposed to Lennie after they had graduated college back in August.

Lennie and Millie were very excited and she had been helping her daughter with her wedding preparations ever since the family invited as many people as possible.

She had invited her mother and father.

Davy to his surprise when he called his father to invite him, he only asked him what date and time.

She wasn't surprised at all. Davy's father was a abusive drunk most of Davy's childhood.

Through he had changed an enormous deal in the past thirty years he had gotten himself sober and had been sober ever since Davy paid for his rehab a decade earlier.

Davy was still unsure weather or not his father really planned on coming to the wedding.

When he told her this Millie had told him firmly yet softly "Davy Rice don't you dare say that, your father has changed, and if you can't see it your just stubborn!"

He told her he still had his doubts but Millie finally convinced him to trust his father was going to come to the wedding and they didn't speak of it again.

All in all the preparations were going well.

She just couldn't believe how quickly time had passed before either of them knew it it was September.

Millie had been helping Lennie for four straight weeks.

Everyone was very anxious for the ceremony which was only a month away, Lennie wanted to have a Fall wedding.

Millie was getting exhausted so she had taken a week off form her in-house clinic to recharge.

_I'm no good to my clients worn out._ She thought

This particular afternoon she was relaxing in her living room watching television on the couch with Davy.

She picked up the remote and muted the television.

Millie then turned around to face him Davy and said contently "I'm so happy heart, I mean I just can't believe it, our Lennie is getting married in only a month."

Davy snaked his arms around her waist he lifted her up so that she was on his lap.

Once both were comfortable he replied warmly "I know, darling I'm happy too, Case is a good man and he and Len are going to be really happy together."

Millie feeling that no more need be said she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two started to kiss.

They continued to kiss and Davy gently pushed her down on the couch.

He then straddled her started to unbutton his jeans and quickly had his shirt off.

She at first acquiesced thinking that perhaps some physical intimacy was just what they needed right now.

Millie eagerly shed the pale turquoise tank top she had on off and slid out of her pale gray sweat shorts. It had been a long time since they made love.

As soon as she had gotten involved with helping with the wedding plans she and Davy hardly saw each other at all.

In a few short minutes both were down to their underwear, Davy in his black boxers and Millie in her forest green lace bra and panties just as Davy was about to slip off her bra she let out a tired sigh.

This week was the week she was supposed to relax and even though making love would be a welcomed diversion form the previous stressful weeks she had she just didn't feel like now was the right time.

Davy was hungrily kissing her neck and Millie knew that it would only be seconds before she gave in.

Taking a deep breath and using all of her willpower she gently but firmly pulled away form her husband's reach.

She replied tiredly "Not right now heart, please, I just want to relax."

Davy sighed slightly but pulled her up form beneath him, he helped her into a sitting position on his lap again. They grabbed their clothes form off of the floor and slipped them back on.

Once they were both dressed again he said hopefully "Okay darling, perhaps another time?"

She laid her head back against Davy's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Millie kissed him soft and slow on the lips and replied passionately "Yes heart another time, let's just relax for now okay?"

Davy kissed her back and replied lovingly "Yeah, okay Millie."

She then un-muted the television, and they watched it in comfortable silence.

Millie, Davy, and Lennie had showed Case that they could jump a year within Lennie's relationship with him.

She was surprised at how well he took it, he was shocked and upset with them for a while but as the months went on he had gotten used to it and had accepted it.

Two hours into their relaxing television session, the door to their condo burst open.

Case stumbled in their living room he had large gash on the side of his head, his face was severely bruised and bloodied. He was out of breath and obviously panic stricken.

Without another thought Millie switched off the television and she and Davy shot to their feet. Millie went over to Case she led him to the overstuffed armchair and helped him to sit down.

She then jumped to the kitchen and came back with a tall glass of ice water.

After Case had downed a few gulps of the ice water he took a deep breath.

Millie knelt down in front of him and asked him as gently as she possibly could "Case what happened, where's Lennie?"

Having finished the ice water Case took another deep breath and said frazzled "I don't know we were having a coffee in this cafe near here all of a sudden this woman walked into the cafe, she told all of the people to leave, she said she had a bomb in her jacket and if they didn't leave she was going to kill us all, she took out a syringe and drugged Len, I tried to stop her but she knocked me out with just a couple of hits. As soon as I came to she was gone that woman took her."

Davy went over to him and asked frantically "This woman what did she look like?"

Case described her at around five feet, tall slender, with short blond hair.

Davy and Millie recognized the description immediately as Hyacinth Pope.

She was the main person who had tortured and conditioned Davy in hopes to make him an assassin for her employer Mr. Simons.

Quickly Millie and Davy explained their encounter with Simons and Hyacinth.

Case had a shocked and worried expression on his face the whole time.

Finally after a few moments of silence Millie broke it and said to him assertively "Case think, did she say anything to either of you that might give us any clue as to where she took Lennie?"

Case shook his head hopelessly and replied defeated "I'm so sorry Mrs. Harrison-Rice I really tried to keep Len, safe. I tried so hard to make sure that woman didn't get to her. I just...couldn't" He started to cry.

Davy replied understandably "Case you need to be strong now, we need you to save Lennie"

Millie knelt down next to him she put a hand on his shoulder and said soothingly "Case, Davy and I know you tried extremely hard to save Lennie the proof of that is all over your face. Crying isn't going to bring her back to us any sooner we have to keep a clam head and figure this out it's the only way to save her, do you understand?"

Case wiped his face with the back of his hand and said sadly "Yes I do, sorry for getting so emotional I'm just worried about her."

Millie gave him a warm hug and replied kindly "I know I am too."

Davy who had been pacing for the last few minutes finally stopped and said quickly "Case did she give you anything, a note, anything leaving instructions for us?"

Case suddenly snapped his head up and replied hurriedly"I totally forgot she did, give me a second."

He then got up and fished in his jeans pocket, after a few seconds he pulled out a silver rectangular object. Immediately Millie and Davy recognized it as a iPhone.

Case pushed a button.

Hyacinth Pope's face appeared she looked nothing as Millie remembered her youthful menacing face, was all but gone it was replaced by a fuller face, with slight wrinkles throughout it.

Her long shining blond hair was now a dull yet brilliant shade of silver it was cut in a sharp bob that added more coldness to her features than ever before. she appeared to be in her late fifty's.

However she still retained the same fierce uncaring eyes that Millie remembered.

Finally she spoke her voice that was completely chilling and recognizable to the two of them.

It took Millie back all those years ago when she had rescued Davy form her.

Hyacinth said harshly "Well, well, it's so nice to see that you two managed to have a child after all, Through I must say she is rather stupid she didn't even try to run when I pulled out my syringe now you are probably wondering why I kidnapped your daughter in the first place. It's quite simple retribution, for nearly killing me, thirty years ago. Why may you ask, have I decided to exact my revenge now? Oh, I was just waiting for the right time. You see I have been stalking you both for years and when I learned you had a child, I realized that it would be the perfect way to get it."

Millie Davy and Case sat in angered silence while they listened all three to angry to say anything.

Hyacinth's voice snapped them out of it.

She explained coldly "Now I want you two to rob the Chemical Bank of New York, for me. I mean with what you both can do, it shouldn't be a problem for you."

Hyacinth flashed them a snobbish smile then went on "Around ninety two million dollars should suffice, quite nicely, now, when you are done go to the Park Hotel in Tokyo, fortieth floor, room Forty-two B."

Millie and Davy exchanged skeptical glances.

Almost on cue she quipped sadistically "Oh and if you are having doubts about whether or not your daughter really is alive and well, say hello to mommy and daddy sweetheart."

Hyacinth's moved the camera to Lennie chained to a wall in her hotel room. Her hair was plastered to face. Hyacinth had a gun to her head.

Millie gasped and shouted worriedly "Oh my god, hold on, sweet!"

Davy grabbed Millie's hand and replied determinedly "Be brave baby, we're coming to get you!"

Lennie spoke her voice a terrified but calm whisper "Mom, Daddy, I'm okay she hasn't done anything to me. Tell Case I love him and that this isn't his fault. Please Mom, Dad get me out of here!"

Hyacinth pistol whipped her twice, blood splattered the blue tiled wall.

Millie gripped Davy's hand more tightly.

She snarled "That, evil bitch!"

Hyacinth turned the camera back on herself and said bluntly "You have forty eight hours to get me my money, you don't... she clicked the gun's barrel against Lennie's head.

"Your childless, have a great time!" Hyacinth waved to them smugly and the screen went black.

Millie and Davy looked at each other worriedly.

Finally Case spoke snapping them out of their daze. He looked at both of them and asked questionably "So what are you two going to do?"

Millie still holding tightly to Davy's hand turned around to face him and replied grimly "The only thing that will get Lennie back, we have to rob the Chemical Bank of New York."

Case stood up and said uncertainty "Whoa are you guys sure that's the smartest thing to do, why don't we go to the police?"

Davy scoffed and quipped angrily "What do you suggest we tell them Case, that our daughter was kidnapped by a ex-shadow cabinet assassin, yeah they'll will really buy that!"

Millie looked at him she grabbed his hand making him look at her in the eyes.

She said to him firmly "Davy getting mad at Case isn't going to bring our daughter home any sooner, now calm down!"

Davy nodded and replied softly "Your right I'm sorry Millie."

She kissed him gently on his lips and replied quietly "I know heart, I miss her too."

Davy nodded again.

Once she knew that Davy was calm Millie then looked at Case and said insistently "Case this is the only way to save Lennie if Davy and I don't do this, we could lose her forever, is that what you want?"

Case exhaled he ran his hands through his hair and said worriedly "Of course not that's the last thing I want, but I don't want my future in-laws to get hurt I love you both."

She let go of Davy's hand she walked over to Case.

Millie put her right hand on his cheek and said compassionately "I know Case I've truly come to love you as a son but I'm afraid whatever the risks this robbery entails we have to take it."

Davy walked up next to Millie he took her right hand in his.

Looking at Case he said resolutely "Case, Millie and I are the only ones who can do this and pull it off."

Millie pulled Case into another warm hug she released him.

Then Case said to them yielding "Okay what's the plan?"

Davy jumped upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later, with a DVD in his hand.

Fourteen years ago their VCR had finally broken. Davy and Millie had switched all of their video taped jump sites to DVD's. Davy now had a camcorder with a DVD slot, for creating DVD jump sites.

He had gotten done with switching the videos to DVD'S around four years ago. He had an estimated six hundred jump site DVD's. Davy now had in his hand a DVD jump site of the Chemical Bank of New York's bathroom.

Millie switched on the television and set up the DVD player.

Davy turned to Case and said quickly "Millie and I will jump to the Chemical Bank of New York tonight. We need to make sure that the layout is the same as it was when I robbed it thirty years ago."

Case stared at Davy opened mouthed and asked aghast "What, are you telling me you robbed that bank before!"

Millie laughed and said nonchalantly "Yes Case he did when he was seventeen."

She kissed him on the cheek and replied offhandedly "It was before I met him, before I had a chance to exact my calming and righteous attitude on him."

Davy kissed her on the lips and said jokingly "You eventually forgave me through so it wasn't a bad choice"

Millie kissed him back and replied warmly "Perhaps, through I must admit I secretly loved having a boyfriend who was loaded."

Davy pumped his fist in air and said mockingly "Ah I knew it!"

Millie no longer amused said to him pointedly "Davy now is not the time for this continue with what you were saying!"

As soon as she spoke those words the playful mood in the air was soon replaced by the overwhelming fear and reality of the situation again.

It was enough to snap Davy back to reality he replied softly "Right, thanks love."

Millie punched him gently in his shoulder and said warmly "Your welcome, heart."

Davy looked at Case and continued.

He replied assuredly "Now if the layout is the same we'll jump into the vault and get the money then we'll jump back here and gather it and take it to Tokyo."

Case asked worriedly "Wait what if the layout is all different then what will you do?"

She replied undeterred "We'll improvise, we don't have any other options I mean this is our one chance to get Lennie back."

Case nodded.

She finally saw his eyes light with a understanding she hadn't see in them since he told them about Lennie's kidnapping.

_He finally gets that this has to be done, good._ Millie thought to herself.

Case then asked curiously "What about me, I mean while you two are robbing the bank what am I going to do?"

Davy put his right hand on Case's shoulder and said reassuringly "Just hang tight pal, I'm afraid since you can't teleport, it would be too risky for you to come along with us."

Case gave them an understanding look and replied warmly "Yeah that makes sense, I'll stay here, just be careful all right?"

Millie nodded and said softly "You bet,just stay here till we get back okay?"

Case gave Millie a hug, and shook Davy's hand Davy replied warmly "Don't give up Case we're gonna get her back I promise"

Case said quietly "I know, you be careful too."

Davy nodded and said gently "Right of course."

Davy and Millie jumped upstairs and started to get ready.

They pulled on black yet unnoticeable clothes.

She turned to Davy and said somberly "You ready to do this honey?"

Davy went over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

He then said grimly "Yeah, I mean we don't have much of a choice do we?"

Millie shook her head and replied sadly " 'Fraid we don't heart, come on let's go say good-bye to Case."

With that they jumped downstairs.

She gave Case another warm hug and said tenderly "Stay strong sweetie we'll be back as soon as we can."

Davy shook his hand again and replied strongly "We'll be back in about thirty minutes to an hour, we need to come back to get bags for the money, remember, don't give up."

Case nodded and replied concernedly "Yeah, I won't you two be careful."

Millie and Davy nodded at Case, and gave him one last hug.

She whispered in his ear "Be brave, son."

Case whispered back "I will be you be safe"

Millie nodded and said back warmly "Good-bye honey."

With one final look at Case, Davy and Millie then jumped right outside of the Chemical Bank of New York.

She took Davy's right hand in hers and said softly "You ready, sweet?"

Davy nodded and said unfaltering "As ready as I'm going to be let's do this."

Millie gave him a slight peck on his cheek.

They then jumped into the Chemical Bank of New York's bathroom.

Luckily for them the layout hadn't changed, the bathroom was still the same as it had been nearly thirty years ago.

Davy grabbed Millie's right hand and said swiftly "Come on we've got to move fast."

He then jumped them into vault.

She located the American section of the currency in the vault.

Millie shouted urgently "Davy over here!"

He jumped over to where she was and said triumphantly "Great they must of gotten more money form Washington last year, we'll be able to steal ninety two million and they won't even notice."

Millie nodded and said unsure "I know Davy, it's just this still goes against everything I believe in, it feels so wrong."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said soothingly "Millie, we're doing this to get our daughter back."

She leaned into Davy's arms and replied doubtfully "I know Davy, it still doesn't feel right."

Davy kissed her and said "Yeah but if we don't do this we'll never see our baby girl get married."

Millie kissed him back and said reassured "Yes your right even through this is wrong it has to be done for our Lennie."

She disentangled herself form Davy's arms and said hurriedly "Come on, we've been gone for two hours already, Case has got to be going out of his mind with worry."

Davy nodded and said "You're right let's go."

With that they held hands and jumped.

Case who had been pacing the living room of Davy and Millie's condo nervously for the past two hours was extremely relieved when he saw them appear. He went over to them and gave them both a hug.

Then he asked concerned "So everything go all right, are you both in one piece?"

Davy replied happily "Yep everything went fine, we're both okay, we just came back to make sure you hadn't gone crazy and to get some bags to put the money in."

Millie nudged Davy in the ribs gently and said irritated "Davy that wasn't funny Case how are you holding up?"

Case exhaled and said sadly "As good as can be expected I won't be complete again until I have Len back with me."

She hugged him once again that day and replied gently "I know we feel that way too, don't worry we will get her back."

Millie and Davy soon had to leave Case alone again.

Before they left Case a second time Millie said to him assuredly "We'll only be gone thirty minutes tops this time all right?"

Case nodded and said softly "Yeah that sounds good."

She gave him a hug and jumped with Davy back into the bank vault.

Millie and Davy had brought two oversize duffel bags with them.

Once they had jumped into the vault they then started to count and load the money into the bags. Millie doubled checked the money to make sure that all ninety two million were in the bags.

After they had done loading each bag Davy asked anxiously "So it's all there?"

Millie nodded and said positively "Yep all ninety two million. Let's get back to Case, I said we'd only be thirty minutes and if we don't leave now we'll be late and he'll worry."

Davy nodded and said "Right let's go."

They both bent down and lifted the bags up.

They had to lift form their knees because the bags were incredibly heavy.

Davy said to Millie strategically "Let's jump on the count of three that way we won't drop the bags."

Millie nodded and replied strained "Good idea, on my count, one...,two...three!"

On three they both jumped a thousand miles away back to their beach side condo in Paris.

Case who was sitting on their couch said relieved "Great your back, I was staring to get worried."

She placed her duffel bag down on the floor and quipped exhaustively "I'm sorry Case we tried to get here sooner it's just these bags are really heavy."

Case nodded and replied absentmindedly "Oh, I never thought of that before."

Millie put her hands on her hips and shouted exasperatingly "Case we can teleport we don't have super strength!"

The tension that they didn't even know was in the air broke and the three frightened yet determined people laughed. The fear and doubt they had inside of them poured out with their laughter.

After a few minutes of laughing Millie gave Davy a kiss and Case a hug.

She then went upstairs to take a hot shower.

For the first time that day she allowed herself to release all of the bottled up grief ,fear and pain she had been holding inside of her.

After she was done with her shower she went into her bedroom and dried and her hair.

As she sat at her vanity Millie examined her reflection closely in the mirror.

When Davy had been kidnapped by Simon's henchmen nearly thirty years previous Millie was left to fend for herself.

The NSA and FBI were no help to her so Millie in the words of the FBI had 'gone to ground'.

She was able to live off of the grid for the two months that Davy had been held hostage by Simon's and his group.

Her hair used to be a blackish brown and was shoulder length.

In order to make herself be less of a target for Simon's group Millie drastically changed her appearance.

She had dyed her hair a platinum blond and had gotten three inches taken off.

Millie had also gotten out fitted with contacts.

Through now she had gone back to her black rimmed owl like glasses.

Over the years Millie had let her hair grown out and it had grown four inches past her shoulders.

As soon as she and Davy were safe she had washed all of the dye out of her hair and gone back to her normal blackish brown hair color.

Millie got dressed she pulled on a simple dark blue long sleeved Hanes tagless shirt, coupled with her favorite black jeans.

She then slid on her glasses and ran a brush throughout hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail.

Millie checked her reflection and happy with her appearance jumped downstairs.

Davy was sitting on the couch while Case was sitting in the armchair, the room was full of tension that felt so thick to her Millie nearly chocked on it.

Neither men were talking.

As soon as Davy spotted her he asked worriedly "Are you all right, I mean you were up there for three hours?"

Millie walked over to the couch she sat down on Davy's lap and kissed him.

After they had pulled apart she said reassuringly "I'm fine Davy I just needed time to think is all. I'm ready to get our daughter back form that bitch!"

Davy kissed her and said excitedly "That's my girl, I'm ready too."

They stood up and held hands.

Millie turned to Case and said apologetically "I'm sorry honey but you need to stay here, this exchange could go south any second and it's just too much of a..."

Case finished her sentence for her "Too much of a risk, I know just get my fiancé back to me in one piece all right and make sure you two come back safe okay?"

Millie gave him what seemed liked to her her millionth hug she then collected her duffel bag.

Davy shook Case's hand and replied promisingly "Listen Case we are going to bring Lennie home, just hold onto that thought till we get back all right, don't allow yourself to think anything different."

Davy pulled him into a one armed hug.

Case then said hopeful "I will, just don't take forever to come back."

Davy smiled slightly and said gently "No problem, pal."

Davy gathered up his duffel bag, turning to Millie he said determined "You ready?"

Millie allowed herself a small yet determined grin as she replied tenaciously "Oh yeah let's get our daughter and teach that Hyacinth a lesson!"

Davy and Millie both said to Case steadfast "Good-bye will be back with Lennie."

Case replied assured "I know, be safe."

With one final look at Case she and Davy jumped to the Park Hotel in Tokyo Japan.

They jumped to the fortieth floor and walked the long hallway to room forty-two b.

Soon they were outside the door.

Millie asked Davy quizzically "Well do you think we should just jump in or knock?"

Davy shook his head he made a knocking gesture with his hand.

She picked up on his signal and nodded understandingly.

Gently she rapped on the door and it swung open instantly.

Davy mouthed _Be on alert somethings up._

Millie shook her head slightly and the two slowly made their way into the room.

They saw no one, not Hyacinth or Lennie.

Finally they heard a gun shot and a second later they saw the tall slender form that was Hyacinth Pope.

She sneered at them and replied devilishly "I must say I'm quite surprised you both showed up."

Millie spat out icily to her "You have our daughter, where is she?"

Hyacinth wagged her gun at them like a mother would wag it's finger at a naughty child.

She then replied playfully "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, money first then you can see your pretty little girl."

Davy's hands were shaking.

He calmed himself long enough to reply smoothly "We want to see that Lennie is safe first then we'll give you your money."

Hyacinth pointed her gun at them and said authoritatively "Do as I say or you are all dead."

Davy was about to attack her when he suddenly locked eyes with Millie, and read what her eyes told him. _Let's distract, disarm her and get Lennie and ourselves out of here!_

He answered her back with his eyes. _Remember what we did thirty years ago?_

She nodded slightly.

Davy gave her a slight nod as a response, a minute lapsed.

Davy quickly put their plan into action, he widened his eyes slightly just enough for her to notice him.

Millie took his signal she ran at Hyacinth and pushed her down, then she took her gun and threw it out the opened window.

She grabbed Hyacinth around her waist and jumped her to a chair and quickly tied her to it just as she was going to knock Hyacinth out Millie heard Davy's voice form the bathroom.

He shouted relived "Millie in here!"

She jumped into the bathroom and found Lennie tied to the assistance bar in the bath tub and quickly untied Lennie.

Millie then embraced and kissed her daughter.

She said gratefully "Oh my god, Lennie my baby are you all right?"

Lennie said nothing for a second then she replied shakily "Yeah I'm all right."

Davy hugged and kissed her as then said reassuringly "Darling it's okay now, it's all right we're here."

Eyes full of tears Lennie choked out relieved "Mom, Daddy I'm so glad you found me. I thought I wasn't never going to see you both ever again!"

Davy stroked her hair gently and said soothingly "It's all right baby girl it's all right your safe, you've been found it's all going to be okay."

Millie hugged and kissed Lennie again she then replied warmly "Come on sweet let's get you back to Case."

Lennie smiled with pure joy and said happily "Case, my baby-doll, take me to him Mom."

Millie replied softly "Of course sweet, but first we need to take care of something."

Davy nodded at her.

They led Lennie into the living room.

The three of them looked at a beaten and defeated Hyacinth she was still confined to the chair that Millie had tied her in.

Millie walked over to her and said arrogantly "What do you have say for yourself, are you surprised, didn't think after all these years we still had it in us did you?"

Hyacinth replied tiredly "No I must admit I didn't I underestimated you both just like thirty years ago you can leave me here you know I'm not going to come after you any longer."

Davy led Lennie over to Millie who supported her while Davy walked over and faced Hyacinth.

He said to her angrily "Your word isn't good enough, how can we be sure that you won't come after us!"

Hyacinth laughed heartily for a few seconds she then replied defectively "I've been free for the past thirty years and during that time my only goal all these years was to get back at you. Now I've tried and it didn't work out. I'm far too old to tried a second time. In laments terms Mr. Rice you and your wife are far too good."

Davy smiled he untied her and said threateningly "You're right Ms. Pope we are, through I warn you if you ever try something like this again, I may be forgiving but my wife... I can't say she will be understand?"

Hyacinth nodded she then replied greedily "Certainly I was wondering if I could have some of the money?"

Millie scoffed and said annoyed "Absolutely not, we're taking it back where it belongs!"

She then walked right up to Hyacinth and slapped her with as much force as she could muster across her face.

Millie then said intimidatingly "That is better than you deserve form me what my husband said is true, you threaten my family again and you'll answer to me."

Hyacinth nodded and said mechanically "Yes well, won't that be an interesting day."

Millie spat out confident "No it won't because it's not going to happen."

Hyacinth nodded and said "No it isn't."

Millie was startled because she actually believed her.

Davy and Millie gathered up the duffel bags and Lennie they then jumped home.

Lennie squealed joyfully "Baby-doll, I'm so happy to see you!"

Case swept Lennie off her feet and spun her around four times.

He set her down and said desperately "Oh Len I'm so glad your all right I love you."

They kissed with extreme passion.

They came apart and Lennie said happily "Oh, baby-doll I love you so much!"

Millie smiled she was so happy that her daughter was safe and sound.

As fast as they could Millie and Davy returned the ninety two million dollars back to the Chemical Bank of New York.

They then returned to the condo.

There they found Lennie and Case making out intensely on the overstuffed armchair in the living room.

Millie smiled and said suggestively "Remember what I said to you this afternoon when you wanted to have sex?"

Davy nodded and replied dully "Y-eah..."

The realization dawned on him and Davy sputtered out shocked "Millie your not thinking..!"

Millie nodded and said seductively "It's later, come on Davy we deserve it after what has gone on today"

Davy looked at Lennie and Case.

He then said a bit uncertainly "Well what about them?"

Millie held up a room key.

Davy asked curiously "What does that open?"

She shook the key and replied her voice deep and husky "I booked at private honeymoon suite for Lennie and Case at the Plaza Hotel, since they occupied at the moment and the wedding isn't for a few weeks.. I was thinking why not you and I test it out for them?"

Davy laughed he put his arms around her and said wildly "You are such a crafty hard ass of a woman!" He kissed her with as much passion as Case had kissed Lennie.

Millie smiled at him and replied passionately "I'm that and more heart, just you wait and see!"

Davy scooped her up and said happily "Oh I am so dying to find out lead the way darling!"

She then jumped them to the suite.

Once their feet hit the plush cream colored carpeting of the suite Davy hurriedly pulled Millie's clothes form her body and she did the same with his.

They kissed intensely either of them breaking rhythm.

Just as they were about to make love Millie said happily "We did it heart we saved Lennie, I love you."

Davy entered her and Millie groaned pleasurably.

He sighed then said softly "I always knew we could, I love you."

She fluidly slipped out form beneath Davy and was soon on top of him.

As she was about to enter him Millie whispered gently "Remind me that we need to do this more often."

Davy nodded and replied peaked "Yes, ma'am."

No more need be said as Millie enjoyed simply being with Davy.

Two hours after their last session Millie was still awake her mind replaying the day's events.

Even through what had happened to them today was a living nightmare for her she realized that the experience of the horrific events of the day had brought her and her family closer together than ever before.

_That is especially true between Davy and me, I mean we haven't had that much fun in the bedroom since we first started dating! _Millie thought happily.

She turned around and gave her husband a small kiss on his cheek then she rolled over on her side and fell into a very deep and content sleep.

FIN


End file.
